In an audio/video system (AV system) including a plurality of devices, it has conventionally been necessary to individually control each one using the remote control belonging to each device. However, in recent years, technology has been proposed for controlling this kind of AV system with one remote control unit (refer to Patent Document 1). This AV system has the following characteristics. A television having a control system acquires a task-based control feature from an audio/video (AV) device that is connected to the television by HDMI-CEC or IEEE 1394, and transmits that control feature to the remote control unit. The remote control unit displays the received task-based control feature to receive an operation by the user, and transmits that operation content to the television. The television, having received the operation content, controls the AV device that is the control target via HDMI-CEC or IEEE 1394.